girl_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Stockiing/0.7.3 Released
Girl Life version 0.7.3 is now available to download! Click here to see the game page and download links on TFGS. If you are new to installing the game, or want a refresher, see the Download and Installation Instructions page. As of writing, there are 16 dev build image packs for 0.7.3. You need to have these files if you do not want missing images. I will update this blog post as well as download instructions when the 0.7.3 Image Update Pack has been created. Full 0.7.3 Changelog * Inhibition skill added to replace large parts of exhibitionism, exhibitionism now a trait by Hornguy6 and Kevin Smarts * School schedule with next class listing from Hornguy6 * Change to game file extensions when split for editing, not noticeable in game but an ease of use fix for the devs from 3xpurt * Lay out changes to some city screens from Akossi * Some new atmospheric sounds from nutluck * New item descriptions from Akossi * New difficulty settings from Mona Lisa * Bimbo system converted to the trait system for further clarity by Kevin Smarts * Pubic hair styling from Hornguy6 with fancy image table by 3xpurt * New modelling shoot and standardization of brother sex progression from Hornguy6 * Expansion of car wash event by sovietmercader * Lactation system overhaul and new events by milky_boobs * Flashing centralized and logic fixes by Mona Lisa * More info and ease of use for stripping from Hornguy6 * More tattoos from nutluck * New selfie handling to allow for images based on clothed, underwear or nude from nutluck and Kevin Smarts * School girl starts now have the option of Pavlovsk or your grandparents place thanks to 3xpurt * Scale for intoxication from alcohol changed to give more flexibility and realism by 3xpurt * New menu system from 3xpurt with seeding through the game by blatte, julzor and Kevin Smarts * Crime and punishment system with street walker and a thieving event by blate and nutluck with code from Kevin Smarts * Fixes to the many broken village events by sovietmercader and 3xpurt * New grey theme for when the night theme is too dark by 3xpurt * Height adjustments in the cheat menu and a bmi value for Sveta by 3xpurt and julzor * Food and menu fixes by 3xpurt with menu designs from Akossi * New start - Cursed School Boy from Pandora with some code fixes/changes from julzor * Exercise options tidied up with less blank screens and clothing requirements by 3xpurt * image links and files all changed to lowercase by bicobus, image repo updated by nutluck * New syntax packages for Atom, Sublime and VS Code from Xorgroth (F95 zone) * Reshaping of the Pavlovsk setup to make it 4 main hubs and to remove the individual blocks except for the Parents one by Kevin Smarts * Code clean up and massive amounts of fixes by julzor and 3xpurt * Text edits from nutluck and blatte * Translations by Blatte, jmts16 and Akossi * Bug fixes from hornguy6, test234, sovietmercader, Mona Lisa, nyanobot and Kevin Smarts. Plus much assistance from people on the forum. Please be patient as I update the wiki with all the new changes to the game. Thank you for reading! Category:Blog posts